Northern Lights
by lalaemolala
Summary: Second time writing this.Renesmee is a rebel now. Dealing with annoying family, and a mother and father she loaths, how does she manage? What about  Jake? Following Breaking Dawn. Just read, the summary isnt good. I dont own TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

I pounded my hands against the steering wheel in tune with the music blaring from my radio.

_Dancin with myself_

_Uh-Ohh_

_Dancin with myself_

I bit my lip as I turned the wheel sharply into the outlet's parking lot causing my tires to screech along the pavement. "Pardon me." I muttered, as I cut off a car pulling into a parking space. Horns blared loudly behind me, as I rolled my eyes and put my car in park. People these days. Sheesh. I reached into the back of my new black BMW Convertible, and grabbed my purse. It was Thursday, and I was supposed to be "homeschooled" by my darling father, but in a few minutes, he'll hopefully get the hint I went shopping and go back to doing whatever with my mother. I shuddered thinking about them, I cannot stand those two, and they can't stand me either. I bit my lip as I finally got out of the car and walked towards the cluster of stores. I could feel people's eyes on me, but I was immune to it by now. I even got more looks as I got older, when my brown locks turned dark blonde, when I looked about 16.

I couldn't help but flirt with the cute boy behind the counter in "Blue Lagoon", and I couldn't resist smiling a little at those blue eyes of the barista at Starbucks. I was just a softy for boys, just like any girl. Boys seemed to herd around me, which always upset the family. I usually flirt back with whoever is flirting with me, but I call it being friendly.. Hardly slutty.

I felt a feeling of disgust when I saw Jake, and his little pose' lounging on a set of benches. He probably came here just to start shit. That fucking dog. I turned around quickly hoping they didn't see me. Of course with my luck they did.

"Look what the hookers dropped in." I heard being called mockingly from behind me.

I felt my temper rise as I spun on my heel, "I'm sorry that your owners didn't want a flea filled mutt anymore, but don't pollute the public with your disgusting smell."

Jake glared at his little gang as they woohed at my diss, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Jake and I were not close anymore. Not since last year, when my mom and I were having an argument. Jake always took her side, I was used to it, but I was sick and tired of it.

"_Renesmee! I said no!" My mother said crossly folding a pair of sweatpants into her suitcase._

_They were going on one of their trips again, and I of course was confined to the house._

"_But mom! Jessica is having a party this weekend and everyone is going to be there!"_

"_Don't lie to me Ness." She said as she looked through her closet, "I know that Octoberfest is this weekend, and I know you want to go."_

_I glanced at Jake who was sitting in a chair watching us nervously. _

"_So what if I want to go! I'm 19 and I should be able to do what kids my age do!"_

"_Ness, your 7." She said coldly._

"_I am 19," I stated back, "And stop acting like a mother when you hardly are one."_

"_Ness." Jacob said staring at me in shock, "Don't say that."_

_My mother looked hurt, but I could care less._

"_Shut up Jake," I hissed._

_I could hear my family make their way over to my paren'ts house, to see what the commotion was about._

"_Ever since I was little, I have been left here, rotting in this house, not able to act like a kid, while you and your husband go traipsing around the world. I am not letting you guys tell me what to do anymore, I am following my own rules."_

_I heard Edward, and most likely Jasper enter the house. Over the years I had become good at blocking my thoughts from Edward, and ignoring Jasper's calming presence._

"_You will do what your mother says Ness." Jake said crossly._

_I looked at him with disgust. I remember the days when he wasn't fatherly figure, and just Jake, but as he grew older he changed._

"_I don't give a flying fuck about what the family's dog thinks Jake."_

_I knew the words stung, and I ran out the door before I could hear his reply._

Jake still comes over most nights, but we rarely talk, and he wouldn't dare say those things around my parents.

"Stop pretending to be some know it all Barbie, and grow up." He growled.

I walked toward him, "Sadly Jake, until recently I've been growing up mentally and physically at a rapid rate all my life. I don't have time to pretend, so I guess I am just naturally Barbie."

He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"What now Jake? No come back? Want to remind me of how I'm a whore? Anything else? Or can we talk about how YOU are a no good animal, who lacks feelings, and follows his old crush around like a love sick ."

His jaw clenched and I could see his fists ball up. People passing by were starting to stare, so I turned back around and walked to the parking lot. I had enough for today. I continued to ignore his faint shouting as I through the bags into my car and got into the driver's seat. Stupid Mutt. I took out my phone from my purse and groaned. 10 missed calls, all from Edward.

"Fuck," I muttered as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

An hour later I turned into the driveway of my grandparent's house. I rarely slept at my parent's, due to the fact we would just fight.

I sighed and stared staright forward when I heard his hands slam down on the rolled down passanger window.

"Well if isn't Mister High and Mighty coming to lecture me." I said sarcastically.

"Renesmee." I heard him state angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"You were supposed to be home 4 hours ago, for homeschooling." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked at my wrist, which was covered in silver bangles and bracelets, and stared mockingly at him, "Well, whadya know! Where goes the time! Wastin my immortal life away here!"

"Do you listen to anything your mother and I tell you?" He sighed letting, go of the door and stepping back. He ran a hand through his hair, and glanced over to the house.

"Well, daddy dearest," I laughed bitterly grabbing my shopping bags, "If you listened to anything I've said recently you would know that the answer is um.. NO."

I could hear him grind his molars together in frustration, as I stepped out of the car and headed towards the house.

I smirked to myself as I thought of my next witty comeback, "Maybe you should have listened during those decades of sex ed, and we wouldn't be in the situation."

I was kind of shocked when I received a reply back. By now everyone remained silent through my insults and complaints, so I guess I was taken aback when he opened his mouth to speak, "Sometimes I wish the same exact thing, but I don't call it a situation. I call it a problem." I froze at the door, with my back to him. I would expect something like this from Jake, or maybe even Emmet when he was a little grouchy. Hell even Bella might let something like that slip in a hundred years, but Edward? No. That's what shook me. It was the final proof that almost everyone had given up on me. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, but I couldn't let him see. I shoved the door open and slammed it shut. Alice was sitting on the kitchen counter, with Jasper right next to her, both with frozen expressions on their faces. Obviously they were shocked too. I looked away from them, so they couldn't see the tears that were beginning to roll down my face, and ran up to my room.

It was once my dad's room before my parent's got married, and since then it has been painted pink and new furniture has been added. I threw my shopping bags on the floor haphazardly and locked the door behind me. My family at least knew a little about privacy. I flung myself down on my bed and started to cry into the pillow.

I missed the days, when I was happy, and I was loved, and loved everybody. But so much has changed. I even vaguely remember the day when I was no longer the good girl. I was still small, and I remember my parents packing for another vacation. I remember pleading and crying with them to let me go, and I remember yanking something out of my mother's suitcase in protest. One of them spoke harshly to me, and all I remember thinking, was that if they loved me they wouldn't leave me. They would watch me grow up , not leave everyone else to. I think I screamed I hate you on top of my lungs, because soon I was being carried away by someone who took me to my grandparent's house.

I must have drifted off, because when I lifted my head from my pillow it was dark outside. There was knocking at my door, and I could tell it was my grandmother by the soft smell of channel number 5.

"Ness, your dinner's ready." She called patiently.

"I'll be down in 5." I called back sitting up on my bed.

I could see my reflection from the long mirror on my door and I looked pitiful. My hair was frizzing and sticking in all different directions, while my eyeliner was smudged along my face.

"Cute." I muttered, standing up and walking over to my vanity.

I sighed at my own reflection as I grabbed a tissue and moistened it with my mouth.

"We've seen better days huh?" I asked sarcastically to my reflection as I gingerly dabbed all the makeup off from my face.

Once all the makeup was wiped of my face I reached over into a pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed a hoodie. As much as I loved designer clothes, I couldn't live without my comfy clothes. I unlocked the door and walked slowly down the stairs. I scooped all my hair into a small bun and walked into the kitchen which smelled like wet dog,

My parents were there talking with the family and Jake was sitting there joining their chat.

I stopped in my tracks and glanced around. My family was rarely around me when I hate besides my grandmother. Something was wrong.

"Where's my food?" I asked trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

Esme motioned to a plate of chicken on the table. It was quiet, and I tried my hardest to make sure Edward didn't creep into my thoughts as I sat in my chair.

"Well?" I asked picking up a piece of chicken and popping it into my mouth.

"Ness," My grandfather started carefully, "we are all here to talk about your recent behavior."

"Uh Bullshit." I stated before shoving another bite into my mouth, eager to finish this meal so I could go back to my room.

"Language." I heard Rose hiss through gritted teeth.

"You have been rude, disrespectful, and disobedient in the recent past, and we are all concerned." Carlisle continued.

I dropped the chicken back into my plate and stood up suddenly causing my chair to clatter on the floor, "I'm done with this conversation."

My mother was there in a flash grabbing my arm so I couldn't move.

"You are staying put." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Get your hands off me you bitch." I hissed back, surprised at my own sound of hate in my voice.

"Sit down." She said shoving me with force to the table.

"Ladies, "I heard Carlisle warn.

"I said NO!" I shouted running over to her and pushing her with all my force.

Although I was a hybrid, I was pretty strong, stronger than most actually.

She stumbled backwards with surprised, and her instincts kicked in. She let out a hiss and started to lunge towards me.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout, as a pair of strong arms grabbed mine, and Edward obviously grabbed my mother's.

I hissed back and fought against whoever was holding me back.

".go!" I yelled digging my feet in the ground and pulling forward.

I could feel warmth radiating through my arms, it was Jake who was holding me back. I could easily use it to my advantage. I leaned into him and managed to bring my elbow down directly onto his crotch. The five seconds he lessened his grip on me in pain, I managed to rip myself out of his grasp and bolt towards my mother. I was flung back by a blow to my face. But it wasn't any ordinary hit, it was a vampire bone shattering blow. There was a sharp crack of bone and I fell. I hit my head against the tiled walls and my vision blurred.

The room was quiet, and even my mother was not struggling and looking at me in shock. I felt warmth above my lip and brought my hand to my nose. When I looked at my fingers they were covered in blood.

"Who-who hit me?" I stammered on the verge of tears.

All eyes were now on Edward who was staring wide eyed into my own.

"Nessie.." He started with a note of sadness in his voice.

"You hit me." I said as tears started running down my face, "My own father hit me and broke my nose."


End file.
